Sally and the Doctor
by Noviebird
Summary: When Sally Sparrow encounters the Doctor again in his eleventh regeneration, everything gets dangerous for her. She'd thought she was done with the abnormal, the Angels, and the Doctor, but as it turns out they weren't done with her.


**_[A/N: Hey, so I'm back! This time it's not a one-parter like Set Fire to the Third Bar was, but this one is a story that (I hope) will have about three or four parts. More or less. I don't know. This one focuses on a possible companion that was never explored, and one of my favorites to belong in that category: Sally Sparrow. And what will they be fighting? Angels, no less! This first chapter is pretty short, but I'm gonna try and make the next ones longer. I donno, hope you enjoy!]_**

**_Chapter One: Sparrow and Nightingale_**

* * *

_Vworp, vworp, vworp..._

"Ugh, finally, it's lunch hour. Never thought it would come," Larry Nightingale sighs, nearly hopping out from behind the counter at the little video he had come to love, Sparrow and Nightingale. His wife of three years now, Sally, looks at him with equal relief from behind that same counter, standing up from the barstool-ish chair that she usually occupies. Their little store had gained some real popularity, and now keeping up with customers was becoming more of a chore than a pleasure.

"Yeah, sure seemed like it was an eternity away..." she agrees absentmindedly, scanning a paper that's held daintily in her thin fingers.

"...What are you lookin' at, Sal?" he quickly adds, noticing the fading, whitish pieces of stapled-together printer paper with text too small for him to see.

"Nothing, nothing," she brushes it off, flipping over the papers she had been reading. Larry wouldn't approve of the fact that an incident from nearly five years ago- an incident where she had lost her best friend and a potential lover, was still bothering her. "Why don't we head down to that new café down the street for lunch today? Heard their salads are heavenly."

"Yes, because there is such thing as a 'heavenly salad'," Larry scoffs questioningly, adding air quotes where needed. He grabs his coat from the rack next to the front counter.

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean," Sally laughs, grabbing her jacket as well and abandoning the papers on the table.

"Sure I do."

"Whatever, let's just get going! We're wasting that precious lunch hour!"

"Oh, right!" Larry's eyes widen at the thought of missing lunch. "It's go time, Sparrow!"

"Permission to advance, Nightingale?" Sally asks, putting up a finger gun in mock of the action movies that they watch way too many of.

"Permission granted," he grins, putting up a finger gun to match. "Roll out." At that he gaits out of the video store with faked stealth. Sally just laughs and searches for her purse.

A few moments later, Larry pops his head back in the door, slightly more worried than before. "Sally?" he calls.

"One second, Larry, I can't find my purse!" Sally answers, questioning his worry but not voicing anything of it.

"No, you need to see this..."

"...What is it?" Sally replies, a bit more wary now. She stops searching for her bag and strides slowly for the door, Larry standing on the sidewalk and gaping at something.

"Larry, what's wrong?" she asks again as she leaves the shop and approaches him. He doesn't answer. Instead, he simply raises one finger and points at something, whimpering a bit. Sally's eyes follow the direction he's pointing until they come to rest on the object that absolutely must be what's causing Larry to be so anxious.

A little blue police box stands nestled in between two buildings, one that hadn't been there that morning.

Today was a normal day for the Doctor. But really, do normal and the Doctor belong in the same sentence?

Well, it's as normal as it gets.

He walks down the sidewalk, not finding much to see- anywhere. Restlessly and without a companion at the moment, seeing as Clara was at home, he couldn't find much of anything to do._ Surely there's some kind of trouble to get in to, some kind of fun to be had,_ he thought_. There can't be nothing happening. There's gotta be something out there... I just sure as hell can't find it._

He shoves his hands in his pockets sourly and slumps over, huffing. His cheeks are still red from embarrassment- in his boredom he had begun seeing regular, everyday occurrences as alien ones and he had accidentally mistaken a woman's wig for a ravenous, fluffy-wuffy beast from Perjuni IV. Let's just say that the woman wasn't too pleased when the Doctor had torn the wig from her head, running about and trying to kill it before it could take anyone's life.

He also heard some very techno-y music from a shop down the street and mistook it for a hostile, otherworldly message. That didn't end well either.

So now he simply walks the pavement, trying to keep himself from causing more ruckus. He did notice one odd thing, however, but he is more or less trying to convince himself that it's nothing.

Finally, he reaches his TARDIS, feeling around in his jacket pocket and grabbing his key. He's about to turn in and leave when he hears babbling behind him- and not just any babble, but vaguely familiar babble. He turns on his heel and catches sight of a blonde he knows he's seen before- _oh, what's her name...? Sarah Swallowtail? Sophie Seagull?-_ when it hits him. _Sally Sparrow! That's it!_

"Sally Sparrow!" The Doctor exclaims, suddenly starting towards her with arms open wide. "How long's it been? It's 2013, right? Five years?"

"D-Doctor?" Sally chokes confusedly, "is it really you?"

"Of course it's me! Why wouldn't it be me? I haven't had any clones made recently- oh, except for the one, but I don't want to... get into... that..." he trails off, wringing his hands. "I suppose I have regenerated..." he mumbles inaudibly.

"Your face is..."

"Different, isn't it? What do you think? Wait, nevermind, I don't want to know."

Sally searches for words but can find nothing but, "...how?" Larry is speechless.

"Time Lord! That's me, ol' face change'ah! Did I never explain that to you? I can change my face. I do that sometimes, ten times to be exact."

The astonished look on Sally's face prompts the Doctor to add, "Am I babbling? I do that. Stop me next time."

"Time Lord, what-" Larry stammers.

"Oh, he can speak!" The Doctor remarks in mock surprise. "Quite good, I was beginning to believe you were mute." Larry simply gawks at this bizarre, bow-tied man, not quite understanding how he can be the same man that led them to defeating the Weeping Angels five year back. Sally gawks also, but in slight admiration of the man before him.

The Doctor doesn't really find himself comfortable in this odd silence, so he decides to do what he does best and talk some more. But as he opens his mouth to speak, he catches sight of that thing he was trying to brush off before: a statue. A moving statue. A moving statue that was currently settled in an alleyway, out of anyone's sight, and was looking like her target was them. The Doctor's eyes widen, and his eyes don't move from it.

Sally and Larry relax from their gawking in a confusion, wondering what caused him to stare so intently. It, of course, occurs to Sally, but Larry is caught in confuzzlement. Her gaze traces the Doctor's to the angel, and terror crosses her face also. Larry, seeing Sally's reaction, follows suit, leaving the trio standing in horror.

"Doctor?" Sally asks quietly, "What do we do?"

"Don't blink," he answers in a whisper. "Don't even blink."


End file.
